


If you win the game [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	If you win the game [fanart]

I had not yet made a fanart of a game of chess .  
While this is the most clear metaphor for the relationship between Charles and Erik .  
There it's done.  
I imagine they played late into the night.  
Then they went to sleep.  
In the morning , coming out of the shower, Charles sat before the game and try to understand why he lost the final play.  
He gets lost in his reflections . Erik awakens, contemplates him , approaches and kisses him gently in the morning light.  
This drawing is also totally based on a romantic photo by Howard Roffman.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150927063930743097.jpg.html)


End file.
